Una dulce venganza
by Carly McKinnon
Summary: ¿Que sucedería si Severus encontrara un hechizo de inversión de tiempo y decidiera cambiar la escena del Pensadero? ODFUna paranoia mía, pero cortito , no será mucha tortura leerlo xP


Hola xD!

Bueno, para los que no me conocen, soy Carly McKinnon, escritora novata de ficts, con dos oneshot en su haber (y muchas ideas para ficts largos, pero poco time u.u)

Esto es una locura mía (una de mis tantas locuras :P)

¿Qué sucedería si Severus encontrara un hechizo de inversión de tiempo y pudiera cambiar la escena del pensadero? (Del capítulo: El pensadero de Snape, HP y la ODF)

El final está muuy malo, lo sé... pero es un oneshot, y este fict da para más... tal vez haga una continuación, depende de cómo ande de inspi...

Bueno, se aceptan reviews, howlers, avadas electrónicos, calabazas...

'Diálogos' (Fanfiction no muestra los guiones u.u)

"Pensamientos"

**Dulce Venganza- Por Carly McKinnon**

Severus Snape caminaba furioso por los pasillos de Hogwarts. James Potter y Sirius Black nuevamente se habían salido con la suya, pero esta vez se habían pasado. Quitarle los calzoncillos luego de ponerlo del revés, no era algo muy noble.  
Escupió los restos de jabón que le quedaban en la boca. Debía vengarse de esos dos cómicos...  
Entró a la biblioteca a paso raudo, fulminando con la mirada a los alumnos que se reían al verlo. "Un hechizo desmemorizante colectivo no estaría nada mal" pensó, malhumorado. "O un poco de acónito dentro del vaso de Potter..."

Sonrió con malicia ante esa idea tan reconfortante, y se dirigió hacia Madame Pince.  
'Libros de encantamientos de defensa, por favor' pidió amablemente. La bibliotecaria le sonrió, raro gesto en ella. Le tenía estima a aquel muchacho, con tanto afán por aprender como nunca antes había visto. Pasaba horas y horas en la biblioteca, devorando libros de todo tipo, preferentemente de maleficios y encantamientos.  
Le dio un libro grande y ajado, de hojas amarillentas y con hechizos muy antiguos. Severus sabía que él era el único estudiante al que Madame Pince le confiara un libro tan valioso.  
Lo llevó hasta una mesa, y con sumo cuidado comenzó a hojearlo, sin encontrar nada muy llamativo, ni que causara mucho dolor.  
Pensó en encargar algún libro en la librería del Callejón Knockturn, cuando se topó con algo. Unos pergaminos, viejos y amarillentos como el libro, mostraban un hechizo para retroceder el tiempo.  
'Interesante...'susurró Severus con voz suave, y agitando su varita sobre ellos, murmuró "Duplico", y una copia apareció sobre la mesa.  
Metió los pergaminos dentro del viejo libro, guardó la copia en su túnica, y devolvió el libro a Madame Pince. Un malvado plan se maquinaba en su cabeza.

Al otro día, se dirigió hacia el lugar donde los Merodeadores le habían humillado. Los MHB de Transformaciones habían terminado, pero todos los alumnos se encontraban repasando para Astronomía, que se tomaría esa noche.  
Se colocó en una posición estratégica y sacó el pergamino que había copiado en la biblioteca y un reloj de bolsillo.  
'Tengo solo dos minutos. Será mejor que me dé prisa' murmuró, y sacando la varita golpeó el reloj.'¡Tempus inversa!' exclamó, moviendo la varita en una complicada floritura.  
Una luz blanca salió de la punta de su varita y lo envolvió en una especie de burbuja. Las personas alrededor se movían rápidamente hacia atrás, como si alguien estuviera rebobinando todo afuera de la extraña burbuja.  
Tan rápido como ocurrió, pasó, y la burbuja se disolvió en el aire. Se vio a si mismo flotar en el aire un segundo, antes de desaparecer. James y Sirius se quedaron estupefactos:  
'¿Dónde está Snivellus?' preguntó Sirius.  
'¡Desapareció!' exclamó James  
'Nadie puede desaparecerse de Hogwarts, y aún así no tiene la edad' dijo Lily, con la voz temblando de ira. Había ido a echarle una reprimenda a James, pero se asombró al ver como Snape en calzoncillos se había esfumado ante sus propios ojos.  
'¡Encadenae!' gritó una voz detrás de ellos. De entre unos arbustos surgió Severus, con la varita en alto y unas cadenas que salieron de su varita encadenaron a Sirius al piso.  
'¡Snivellus¿cómo has hecho eso?' dijo James con la voz cargada de odio y la varita en alto. Aquel bicho raro no lo iba a poner en vergüenza delante de Lily...  
'No te incumbe, Potter' gruñó Snape '¡Incendio!'  
'¡Aqua!' gritó James, apuntando a su túnica, que empezaba a quemarse.  
'¡Diffindo!'  
'¡Protego!'  
El escudo de Snape hizo rebotar el hechizo de James, cortándole profundamente la mejilla.  
'Bastardo' gruñó James.  
'Las vas a pagar, Potter' gruñó Severus.  
Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Lupin se acercaba sigilosamente con la varita en la mano. Si Pettigrew y Evans también se unían a la pelea, no iba a tener muchas oportunidades.  
Un rayo de luz.  
James Potter estaba colgado de los tobillos, y la túnica se le resbaló, mostrando unas piernas fuertes, un trasero bien formado... y unos calzoncillos de ositos.  
Todo el parque estalló en risas.  
'Bueno, Potter. Mis calzoncillos grises no están mal al lado de los tuyos. Un diseño de ositos no es muy varonil para un campeón de Quidditch¿verdad?' le dijo Snape, paladeando cada palabra con un vengativo placer.  
'¡Bájame Snivellus!'vociferó James, rojo como un tomate y forcejeando en el aire.  
'Ruega, Potter. Suplícame que te baje... o yo te quitaré los calzoncillos...'  
Remus, que se había quedado estupefacto al ver la ropa interior de su amigo, reaccionó y pronunció el contramaleficio, haciendo que James cayera como una bolsa de papas.  
Snape sonrió malévolo. Lily estaba toda roja, y se reía como una histérica.  
'A ver si tu noviecita sangre sucia te respeta después de esto...' dijo suavemente, haciendo que James enrojeciera de ira.  
Levantó la varita, pero de repente todos desaparecieron. Miró el reloj, había vuelto al tiempo presente. Entró al castillo y se topó con Lucius Malfoy, quien lo felicitó por haber hecho valer la casa Slytherin.  
'... por supuesto, si deciden tomar represalias te defenderemos... aunque no creo que lo hagan'  
'¿Por qué no?' preguntó Severus.  
'Porque Potter anda obnubilado. Luego de que dasaparecieras del prado, Evans le dijo que le parecían muy tiernos sus calzoncillos, y le dio un beso en la mejilla' explicó Malfoy riéndose a carcajadas.  
Riéndose de lo estúpido que era Potter, atravesó la entrada secreta de la Sala Común de Slytherin... disfrutando de una dulce venganza.


End file.
